harryflynnfandomcom-20200215-history
The Adventures of Harry Flynn Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to ! The Community Portal is where this wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. To see the most recent discussions, click the Discussion tab above. You can find out more general information about the wiki on the About page. Current Projects So, it seems to me that we've got five main projects right now. In order of importance (in my mind) they are: #Episodes #General Stylizing #Characters #Performers #Locations I'm setting up a discussion thing for each of those sections. Obviously, you should feel free to put in stuff wherever it makes the most sense to you. Episodes This appears to be coming along quite nicely. Mark, I love the design you've come up with. Let me know if you need anything specific! It seems to me that for each show we still need the following: *A brief (spoiler freeish) description of the episode. *A link for downloading It seems to me that the download link would look best in the little boxes you've set up, but I'm not certain how that works, so just let me know! : On second thought, maybe putting them on the Episode list would be better. That should save people from spoilers... General Formating I think we're getting a very nice formatting look. Here are the things I think we should focus on here. *Fixing the name of the site. **The name /should/ be changed now. Let me know if you find any pages that aren't. *Getting a consistent look. **We currently have the black and red (which I think is pretty cool) but also have the white and blue templates. That might be okay, but we should probably decide upon that. Additionally, having things at the bottom of pages is awesome and looks really professional. *Pictures? **Do we want them? Where do we want them? Should we get them? All stuff we should discuss. Characters, Performers, and Locations I have no idea how to best format these or what to put in it. But we can probably put these on the backburner for now. I went on Lostpedia and Wookiepedia (because these are the only wikias I know about) to see what their character pages look like. Clearly, they have WAY more information than we're going to have/need. Here is a possible character page based upon that set up. Thoughts? How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or ' '. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of this page, or a Forum if the forums have been set up. Things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on the ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ', ' ' and ' '! Community Portal Category:Community